My prince will never come
by vivian.1200
Summary: my prince is handsome, my prince is strict, and my prince will never come... rated for sad tales, detailed violence, and language.
1. my prince

V: me again. Anyway I think I'll have a lot of fun with this story since it contains my favorite couple.

Permission: this story is a lot like wondergirl12's hospitalized, but I asked her permission to write this. And if you don't believe me ask her. Anyway it is like it, but it's between Kowalski and skipper, and there is no hospital or kids involved. Just revealed feelings and action.

Inspiration: my favorite couple known as skiski, kowalskip, skiwalski, or kipper is obviously my favorite. Anyway I was drawing for my deviantART account when I suddenly started drawing Kowalski in a dress and skipper in a prince outfit. I didn't even mean for it to come out that way, but boom its inspiration period now and I was inspirited to write this.

Summary: my prince is handsome, my prince is strict, and my prince is the one who will never come…

Characters: Kowalski, skipper, Marlene (jealousy)

Minor characters: rico, private, Julian, mort, Fred

Disclaimer: I do not own PoM, deviantART (on top of page), or Haley

Rightful owners: PoM is owned by nickelodeon and DreamWorks. DeviantART (not really sure…), and Haley is owned by lisapenguin1

Pairings: kipper, kowalskip, skiwalski, kopper, skiski…. (Whatever you want to call it)

Minor pairings: fredlene (Fred/Marlene), prico (private/rico), and jort (Julian/mort)

Chapter 1: my prince

**Kowalski's pov**

Today I feel as though the hole is my heart will never be fixed. It is too big for even the tiniest of sunshine to get through. Which in reality doesn't make a bit of sense when you…. (Mentally slaps self) gosh darn it Kowalski you're doing it again. Isn't thinking the reason you got in this in the first place? Okay back up am I really talking to myself? No matter I don't care anymore.

Now that I realize everything will fall apart right before my very eyes. I ruined everything. I always do anyways so why is this time so different? Oh right because I was trying to impress him… when I know I never will. Even if I discovered Atlantis he wouldn't give me a glance. He frustrates me like there's no tomorrow. So why can't I move on?

Everyone else talks about moving on and getting to better places where love lives free, but me I stay in the dark city that shallows my happiness and ruins my emotions. It's just not healthy keeping all these emotions inside, but if I tell someone they won't believe me or think I'm a freak or cross dresser.

Yeah that's right. I am a girl…. I always have been, but I never told anyone on account to what happened to my family. My mother always taught me to be a princess, and told me my prince will come for me. My big brother always said he was around the corner waiting for me.

My father…. Now he was the real deal. He never believed in fairytale's or happy endings. He only believed in the power of money and hard work. He told me I was to take charge in his military service. To tell the truth that's why I'm here in the first place. My father forced me into this military service where my heart breaks and my emotions turn into dust. Nothing matters here but power and money…

My mother and brother told me before they left, that no matter how hard my dad tries my prince will always find a way to me. My dad never wanted me to get married and become the princess of Antarctica (my homeland). My family was the royalty in Antarctica, and quite proud of it. I don't know why dad didn't want me to be princess I mean aren't dads supposed to encourage their daughters to be the princess of their life?

Anyway I know my prince will never come for me. I wish it was him so badly. I already do have someone I like, but they'll never feel the same way for me. My sole and only prince will always be skipper…. He's handsome, he's strict, and he'll never be mine…

V: aww poor Kowalski. If you (sniff) find this story good please review or I'll bang my head on this wall. *face plants into wall by brother* oww!


	2. surprise!

V: sorry guys for the updating time. The holocaust is getting hard to make, since I did not live in that time period. But I will update it soon.

Word count: 517

Chapter 2: surprise!

**Kowalski's pov**

I quickly rushed inside my lab, and slammed the door shut. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. But let's not say it yet. How about I tell you exactly what happened today…

_Before the top time (not really italicized, just this is)_

It was a cool crisp morning. The rain was just making its way down the leaves, as skipper burst through my lab door. "Kowalski you need to spend some time outside!" skipper shouted though I'm not sure why. "But I'm perfectly fine here" I said back. I really did want to go outside, but not if my team members were there.

"Come on Kowalski private's already gone to Phil and mason's, and rico out in the park, why can't you enjoy summer?" skipper asked me. "For reasons that wouldn't matter to you" I said as I got back to work. But then I felt someone pick me up. I looked around as we moved. I knew exactly who had picked me up. It was skipper. Then I was set down outside the fishbowl entrance.

"And stay out there till night" skipper said as he shut the fishbowl entrance. "He kick you out too?" I heard private's voice say. "Why does he need us out?" I asked private. "I think he has something he needs to do" private answered while helping me up. "Well I'm going back to mason and Phil's hope you find fun somewhere" private said. As soon as he left Julian jumped right in front of me.

"Hello smart-y penguin I have a very important question to be asking you" Julian said. "What did your blender break again?" I said annoyed. "No I am to be needing to be away from the fishbowl first" Julian said looking behind me to it. "Fine" I said as I and he walked outside to the park. I have a feeling that rico isn't really here…

Julian than leads me behind a tall tree with purple flowers. "Now that we are being alone, Mr. smart-y penguin would you be going out with me?" Julian asked. I can't believe he's really asking this! "Sure" wait what did I just say? Before I knew it he had left, and I was all alone in the park.

Julian's not my prince so why did I go out with him? Maybe my heart's been alone too long. I can't just break up with him, I'd be named worst girlfriend ever! Maybe it won't be so bad…

_Somewhere in another tree (3__rd__ person pov)_

A tall penguin was seen in the other tree. He looked across the park to Kowalski. He pulled out a walkie-talkie, and began speaking into it. "Sir your daughter's dating again…" he said into the phone.

V: oh what will Kowalski's dad do? Will Kowalski ever get a happy ending? Will skipper get jealous of Julian and Kowalski?


	3. Haley, Zachary, and the new universe

V: well I finally made it to chapter 3. Let's see how thus unfolds. P.s. I don't own Zachary ether…

Word count: 318

Chapter 3: the portal

**Haley's pov**

I was walking through my central park when suddenly a red portal opened up in front of me. I looked at it curiously, and looked around. Nobody but me was here. I stuck my flipper into it, and heard someone scream my name. Zachary came running down the hill toward me. "Haley what the hell are you doing?" Zach shouted at me. "I found this strange portal, want to check out where it leads?" I asked him.

"Haley you never go into something that you don't know where it leads!" Zach shouted at me. "Tell someone who cares" I said back. No one is going to ruin my fun. "What if your dad finds out?" Zach asked. "Which one?" I asked. "I don't know either Rico or Kowalski would be angry" Zach said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Zach live your life on the line sometimes" I complained. "But my mom or dad wouldn't like it" Zach said. "Just come on!" I shouted as I grabbed him, and we both fell through the portal. Zach screamed as we landed down onto a rough surface. I opened my eyes, and saw a sign that said 'welcome to central park zoo'. "See we never even left the park" I told Zachary.

"What if we entered another universe Haley?" he asked. I laughed. "Please Zach it's not like we entered a universe where Kowalski's a girl, your mom and private don't like each other, skipper's in love with Kowalski instead of Kitty, or Julian didn't get married to Larry yet…" I said as I and he entered the zoo ready to go home.

V: I totally did that on purpose. Haley totally just said exactly what happened in this universe.


	4. Drunk Play

V: :D that's how I feel right now! I can't figure out where to go in the holocaust! : (

Word count: 463

Chapter 4: drunk play

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski was in Julian's habitat late at night. The stars were out, and Julian was telling Kowalski about how the sky spirits made them. Kowalski was wrapped up in Julian's plush tail. Julian was lying with his arms wide in front of him, and tail wrapped tightly around Kowalski. "So you see smart-y penguin, the sky spirits have a reason to be making everything" Julian said while turning his gaze to Kowalski.

"Maybe you're right…" Kowalski said while she was deep in thought. She was thinking about what the others would say if they found out, but mostly she was thinking about skipper. Her heart really belonged to skipper, and she knew that very well.

Over in the walkways of the zoo Skipper is walking down the walkways. "Man up Skipper… it's just one girl what's the worst that can happen?" Skipper said to himself. Then he abruptly stopped. "Wait she could say no! Or maybe she'll think I'm creepy… or what if she's already married or something!" Skipper said as he kept babbling about all the bad stuff that could happen.

Kowalski perked up hearing her leaders constant babbling. Julian looked at her. "What's the matter smart-y penguin" Julian asked her. "I hear someone babbling something" she said as she got out of Julian's tail. "I'll be back in a while" Kowalski said as she made her way out of the habitat.

Kowalski walked through all the walkways leading to Skipper. Skipper was curled up in a ball against the wall. "It'll be alright if she says no… you can move on Skipper…" Skipper said to himself in a whisper. "Skipper?" Kowalski said confused on what Skipper's talking about.

Skipper looked up to her. Kowalski saw in his eyes that he was slightly drunk. "Skipper when did you get drunk?" Kowalski asked him. "When did you leave?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "Well I left around 11:00 pm" Kowalski answered while nervously rubbing her flipper behind her neck.

Skipper moved closer to Kowalski. "Seriously Skipper it's not healthy to be drunk and out here" Kowalski said while putting a comforting flipper on Skipper. "Maybe you should guide me…" Skipper said while coming closer. "S-skipper what are you doing?" Kowalski asked nervously. Skipper didn't answer her, and pressed his beak to Kowalski's.

Kowalski pushed him off. "Skipper you're drunk!" Kowalski said. "So why should that matter pretty lady…" Skipper said while giggling. Kowalski was shocked. Skipper pushed her down to the ground. "Now for some fun…" Skipper said as the screen turned black.

V: yeah uhh M-rated stuff was after that so… thanks for reading!


	5. visting Antarctica: 9 months later

V: hey folks. I know in the last chapter it didn't make much sense. P.s. skipper did not do what you think out of alcohol. P.s.s. I said he was only a little drunk… and this chapter is placed 9 months after last chapter.

Word count: 486

Chapter 5: visiting

**Kowalski's pov**

Hmm I haven't really told anyone the truth yet. I am pregnant that's for sure, and everyone knows that, but I told Julian it was his… I have been pregnant for 9 months, though surprisingly I already dumped Julian. Skipper wouldn't let me stay on the team if I didn't, but he still sticks around since he thinks the kid's his. I wish I could tell him the truth, but I just can't.

Man probably a lot of you guys probably think I'm a terrible mother or something. Although I'm not a mother quite yet. I finally am heading home to Antarctica to meet my mother after 17 years. It's going to be great. I hope so… and I also hope she doesn't ask who the father of my baby is. That would socially awkward and demeaning. We were already at the airport, and they were loading our bags inside.

"Alright Kowalski come on up" skipper called down the staircase. I slowly went up thinking about what my baby will look like. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy. I sat down in the white seat next to Marlene. Marlene and I were the only ones in our section. We were on a private plane that my mother sent me. Being a princess has its advantages… Marlene stares at me awkwardly. "Uh Kowalski?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah Marlene" I said looking to her. "Well I kind of… I know the truth okay" she said while looking into my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "I know that kid is not Julian's" Marlene said returning to her original gaze at the seat in front of us. "What how did you find out?" I asked. "Look Kowalski you may not know it, but skipper didn't act like that in alcohol" Marlene said looking out the window.

"Huh?" I said quite puzzled. "Skipper likes you Kowalski, but he figured the only way you'd love him is if you cared about him…" Marlene said. "But I always have cared about him" I said to her. "He doesn't seem to think so" Marlene said back. I slumped against the chair holding my stomach. "Marlene can I tell you something important?" I said looking up to her. "What is it?" Marlene asked.

"When you guys go back to the zoo… tell Skipper I always loved him" I said slowly. Marlene had shock written on her face. "What do you mean us?" she asked. "I'm not going back to central park zoo Marlene… I'm staying home…" I said as the plane landed.

V: so beautiful! Please R&R.


	6. New baby in Antarctica

V: well here is the next chapter again…

Word count: 578

Chapter 6: New baby in Antarctica

**Kowalski's pov**

I walked through the little town known as frozen. It's weird how Antarctica names actually tell you how it's like. My friends are staying at the warm shackle hotel. I myself am staying with my mother and brother. Mom won't tell me where dad is, though I am probably glad she isn't. Mom has avoided asking me about the kid. Really anything about it.

She seems to just stare at me with a solemn look, and just talk about the latest news or something. My brother on the other hand has asked me if I think it's a boy or a girl. Personally with skipper's attitude in it; I would think it's a boy. I could be wrong though as well. It's Friday the 13th today, and in December. I never thought I'd see the day.

Mom approaches me. She looks at me with happy gaze. The first I've seen on her for days. "Listen Karen…" I frowned a little as she used my first name. "I know this probably isn't the best time…" I could hear her saying, but why was she so low? Is it just me or is it getting hotter? "Well I got a few things for you…" it's even lower than before. What's happening to me? I place my flipper on the wall next to me to steady myself.

My mom looks at me confused. "Karen are you okay?" my mom said is a low whisper. The world started spinning, and it got a blurry as fog. I felt my flipper slip of the wall, and I hit the ground hard. Blackness surrounded me.

* * *

><p>I wake up later in a hospital. Everyone is staring at me. "Kowalski are you okay?" Skipper asked. You could tell there was a hint of fear in his voice. I felt my stomach kick at me. I have a feeling I know what went wrong. My mom was off to the corner, and I motioned to her. I told her through my flipper gestures to get them out of here.<p>

She followed my instructions, and quickly pushed them out. I heard the door open again, and the doctor came in. The doctor came over to me, and told me the news I already knew. "Okay Kowalski it appears your kid is ready to come out" he said. "It was suppose to come out two days from now, but the Antarctica air made the process move faster" he said.

Suddenly the egg pushed against me again. "Alright let's get it out of there" the doctor said. He kept telling to breath deep, and push. I did what he told me, and soon the egg was out. "Alright it will take three days before the egg hatches" the doctor said as he smiled. "Based on results I'd say it's a girl" the doctor said while laughing a bit.

"Take it easy okay?" the doctor said while handing me the egg. I looked the egg over, and smiled. Now only one thing left to do. Tell skipper the kid's his...

V: So what did you guys think of ch. 6? Kind of short right? I know...


	7. Tom the challenger

V: hey folks I just wanted to say that I did not forget about Haley, Zachary, or Kowalski's dad if that's what you're wondering. Some questions answered in this chapter…

Are Haley and Zachary in this chapter? (no)

Will skipper find out the baby's his? (yes)

Will Kowalski's dad appear? (yes)

Chapter 7: Tom the challenger

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper was with everyone else outside the hospital where Kowalski's mom had taken them. They were walking back to the hotel, but they kept hearing strange sounds come from the woods. Skipper felt a little nervous as they pasted the trees that looked dead.

They reached the end of the woods, and stared out to the beautiful sun. It was setting behind the trees. Private smiled, and turned to skipper. "Skipper isn't it a beautiful sunset?" private asked his commander. "Yes it is…" they heard an unfamiliar voice say from the trees. "Who's there" skipper said to the trees. "Someone you might know or not, but she sure knows" the voice said inside the trees, which ruffled revealing the fact it was pointing at Kowalski's mom.

Then the tree ruffled again, and a penguin fell out of it. "Stupid trees" the penguin said. The penguin then turned to them. They saw the penguin was tall like Kowalski, and had light blue eyes. He was wearing a brown hat with a red feather. "Tom!" Kowalski's mother said quite surprised. "Hello Cassie" Tom said back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked him. "You know about the kingly challenge right?" Tom asked her. "Oh no not that" Cassie emitted under her breath. "You know the rules Cassie. If any commoner is to marry a king's daughter than they must fight the king for her" Tom said. King Julian smiled widely. "But I am not a commoner sir" Julian said to him. "Who is talking about you? I meant the flat-headed penguin behind you" Tom said while raising his eyebrow.

"What I'm not marrying anyone!" skipper said. "Mm so you get my daughter pregnant and you're not going to marry her?" Tom asked confused. "What no I didn't!" skipper shouted at him. "So you're calling my daughter and I liars then?" Tom asked him while staring intensely. "Listen guy I have no idea what you are talking about, but if it's a fight you want then a fight you'll get" skipper said angrily to him.

V: yay how will this unfold? Will Haley and Zachary appear soon? Who will win the fight?


	8. The Fight

V: okay two things. One yay! This story is actually getting popular. Anyway 2: TheSkySpiritsTalentShow please don't tell anyone how this ends…

Word count: 572

Chapter 8: the fight

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"So where do we fight anyway?" skipper asked. "Over the hills in shear woods" Tom said as he pointed to the hills. "Alright let's do this already" skipper said as he started for the hill, but private stopped him. "skippa what if you lose?" private asked quite concerned. "Don't worry private, I've trained all my live, I doubt he has" skipper said while rolling his eyes.

Behind him Tom showed a sly smirk. "Alright let's go" skipper said as he started belly sliding toward the hill. "Right after you!" Tom said in a polite manner, and then dashed toward the hills behind him. "I hope he'll be alright" private said as Marlene put an arm around him. "Don't worry private how bad could this fight be?" Marlene asked him. She turned to look at the stars, and muttered under her breath…

"_please be okay for the sake of Kowalski's sanity…"_

Skipper watched as Tom entered the woods. "Okay so how do we start this?" skipper asked him. "We both go to the opposite sides of the woods, and wait for afternoon to come" Tom answered. "Alright see you in 3 hours" skipper said as he started off for the east side of the woods. Tom slowly began making his way there, while smirking the whole way. "I'll show you skipper… to mess with my daughter…" Tom said as he laughed evilly.

Skipper meanwhile found his way to the east side. He sat down on a bench, and stared at his reflection in the puddle beneath him. He wondered if Tom could actually possibly win. But he quickly shook that out of his head. "I can't lose no matter what"

~ (afternoon)

Skipper carefully stalked the woods while peering threw the bushes. He carefully made his way over the ground, till he accidently stepped on a branch. He looked around quickly, and thought he was safe until he heard another crack in the woods. He peered behind him, and nothing was there. He backed up a bit, and turned around into a feathery chest. Then he found himself being lifted off the ground, and thrown against a tree.

Skipper quickly shook it off, and decided stealth wasn't going to work this time. He charged at Tom, but Tom dodged it, and he slammed into a big oak tree. He tried charging again, but he just slammed into a tree when Tom moved. Tom then picked him up from the ground, and threw him into a small pond. He whistled for a bit waiting for skipper to come up.

Soon enough skipper came out of the small pond; soaking wet. "Looks like somebody needs to stop playing in dirty ponds" Tom mocked as skipper charged again. But alas he slammed into the tree once again. Tom decided to play dirty now as he pulled out a pocket knife, and swung it around. Skipper opened his eyes, and turned around onto his back. He looked at Tom as he came closer swinging the pocket knife.

He pulled skipper up, and shoved him against the wall. "Any last words skipper?" Tom asked him as he smiled. Skipper gulped, and shut his eyes hoping for the best…

V: cliffhanger! There so annoying right? XD


	9. aftermath of the battle

V: thank you for tuning into the next chapter of My Prince Will Never Come! I will announce I might be making a M-rated version of this story… if any of you guys are interested.

Chapter 9: aftermath of the battle…

**3****rd**** person's pov**

_(In the last chapter we saw Tom holding skipper against a tree, and holding a pocket knife. Now let us see where everything went…)_

Skipper closed his eyes tight hoping that everything went fast, but then a flash of light came down. Skipper opened his eyes to see that Tom was no longer holding him. He looked around for Tom, but he was nowhere in the area. Skipper shrugged it off, and started heading toward the entrance of the woods…

**(Outside of the entrance)**

Cassie was sitting with the others as she talked about how deadly Tom could be. None of them of course believed her; mostly because Tom was the King. But they forgot he was King of Antarctica! Suddenly they heard a groan from the woods. They look over to the entrance, and there stood a nearly bleeding to death skipper. "Skippa!" private yelled as he ran over to his leader.

Skipper gave him a reassuring smile. "Skippa are you!..." private tried saying, but suddenly skipper closed his eyes, and fell to the ground in a thud.

**(Hospital…)**

Skipper woke up suddenly in a white room. He looked around, and saw that he was in hospital room # 23. He tried moving, but a harsh voice said- "don't move it!". He looked to the person, and saw they were a penguin doctor. "Hello and welcome to the hospital… not that people want to be here" he said nervously. "Uh yeah…" skipper admitted. "So you're the one they call skipper" the doctor penguin said. "What how do you know me?" skipper asked the doctor penguin. The doctor penguin took off his glasses, and looked at him.

"My name's Brady and you're pretty brave to stand up to my father…" he said.

**(Kowalski in the same hospital)**

Kowalski watched the nurse as she unhooked every IV cord. "Okay you're good to go" she said. "Oh thank god; now I have to get to skipper…" Kowalski said as she stood up. "Wait you mean skipper the commanding penguin?" she asked. "Yes how do you know him?" Kowalski asked her. "He's in this hospital room # 23" the nurse said. "Thanks bye!" Kowalski said as she quickly dashed down the hospital halls. "Hmm maybe someday I should tell her…" the nurse said to herself.

**(Room # 23)**

Kowalski suddenly came upon the door to room 23. She knocked on it. Inside the room Brady and skipper heard the knock. "I'll get it" Brady said as skipper tried to get up to answer it. Brady came over to the door, and opened it. Kowalski quickly dashed past him to skipper. "Kowalski?" skipper said surprised. Brady put his glasses back on, and came over to the two. "Well nice to see you again Karen" Brady said to Kowalski. Kowalski smiled at him, and hugged him tight.

"Okay Karen on the job remember?" Brady said embarrassingly. Kowalski pulled back, and turned to skipper. "What happened?" Kowalski asked skipper. "He had a run in with dad…" Brady answered. "Wait you fought my dad?" Kowalski asked skipper while raising an eyebrow. "He challenged me first!" skipper said looking down. "Wait my father challenged you to the kingly challenge?" Brady asked him.

"Yeah that's the one…" skipper said. "So you're going to be my new brother-in-law?" Brady said quite excited to have another boy in the family. "What?" skipper said confused. "In written law of Antarctica the winner of the challenge will be ether the king or the peasant… when the king wins his daughter is to marry the guy he chooses… but if the peasant wins they marry the princess" Brady explained. "Wait so you mean I have to marry her?" skipper asked as he secretly hid a smile. Both did not notice Kowalski had left the room with a nurse.

"Yup in the law they have to… so you better find a ring, and quick!" Brady said. "Why so quick?" skipper asked. "The peasant is to purpose to her in the biggest celebration ever!" Brady announced. "And what would that be?" skipper asked him. Brady smiled as he said the answer- "the annual spring festival prom!".

V: does anyone remember the annual spring festival prom from King of Prom? Yes it's the place where private wants rico to ask him out! Do you think skipper will marry Kowalski?


	10. skipper's remorse

V: WARNING: this chapter will be very sad!

Word count: 488

Chapter 10: skipper's remorse

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Brady looked to his left, and saw that Kowalski was gone. "She must of went with amber…" he stated. "Who's amber?" skipper asked. "Amber is a nurse here, and also my engaged wife" Brady said. "Oh" skipper said. Suddenly Kowalski comes back in the lab looking as pale as a ghost. "Kowalski what's wrong?" skipper asked as he noticed Kowalski's look.

"It's… it's the baby…." She said as she looked like she was going to cry. "What's wrong with the kid?" skipper asked suddenly very afraid for his son/daughter. "The nurse is saying she's gonna die!" Kowalski said as tears went down her cheeks like rain. "Not on my watch!" Brady yelled as he dragged both of them with him.

They made their way to room #43, where they keep the babies. Brady opens the door with his key, and they go inside. They are met by amber who is waiting for them. "What's the stats babe?" Brady asked Amber as he turned to the egg. The egg was colored a sickly white color. "The kid's be introduced to a rare disease gained through alcohol" Amber said. Kowalski looks to skipper then back to the egg.

"Okay I've got this" Brady said as he motioned them out. Amber, Kowalski, and Skipper made their way out of the room. Amber went back to work in another room, and Skipper and Kowalski left outside of the hospital. Kowalski looked at skipper. Skipper looked back at her.

Skipper softly took Kowalski's flipper into his own. "Kowalski…" skipper said, but seemed like he was too sad to say anything. Kowalski stopped, and said- "yes skipper?". "I just wanted you to know I'm sorry…" skipper said while looking to the ground. "For what skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"If I hadn't had been drunk that night this wouldn't have happened, and now it's all my fault that kid's dying" skipper said as tears lined his cheeks. Kowalski cups skipper's cheek, and makes him look at her. "Its okay skipper I forgive you… I just always wondered what it would be like to be a mother" Kowalski said as she went up stairs, and opened a door. Before she closed it she looked back to skipper. "All I can do is hope for a miracle…" Kowalski said as she closed the door.

Skipper slowly walked away from the house. He looked back one last time before he trudged his way to his house. Before he went in he looked to the skies. Then he began to whisper to the stars "I don't ask for much god… you probably aren't even going to forgive me, but if you do could you please let Kowalski's child live… even if you have to take my life in exchange…".

V: perhaps the saddest chapter so far…. Makes my heart cry with tears…


	11. Ring Chosing

V: welcome to the next part of my prince will never come! P.s. I and my sisters are thinking of making an awesome squeal to this! No it's not ending yet, but the squeal is called Welcome to the Future! Keep an eye out for it later!

;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Ring Chosing<p>

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper paced around his apartment thinking really hard. 'What am I going to do? I don't have a clue what I should do…' skipper thought as he paced. Then the phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello" skipper said into the phone. "Hey skipper you got that ring?" Brady said from over the other line. "What do you mean?" skipper asked him confused. "Tomorrow's the Spring Festival Prom! You have to have a ring or the kingdom will ban you!" Brady said over the line.

Skipper didn't want to get banned so he had to get a ring. 'Hmm well I have always wanted Kowalski… maybe god's giving me my chance' skipper thought as a wide smile spread on his face. He opened the door, and went down the steps in his yellow scarf. He looked toward the mall district, and walked into it. "Oh hello skipper; didn't expect to see you here" Cassie said as she bumped into him.

"Hello Cassie what are you doing here?" Skipper asked. "What do you think? Shopping sweetie…" Cassie said as she put her arm around him. "What are you doing here…" Cassie whispered as she looked around, and pulled the red sun hat she was wearing down. "Trying to find a ring…" skipper answered.

"Really how nice!" Cassie said excited. "Why are you wearing that sun hat?" skipper asked her. "Oh this I have to keep away from the press penguins…" Cassie said as she led him in a particular direction. "Here you are sweet pea!" Cassie said as she motioned with her flipper to a whole selection of rings. "Oh my" skipper said as he gazed at the many rings. "Hey Cassie in your opinion which ring do you think is the best?" skipper asked Cassie.

Cassie smiled at him, and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Sweetie let me tell you something…. Each girl is special in her own way, and each one deserves a special man in their life… that's why I married Tom…." Cassie said as she led skipper to a cove just outside the mall district. "Why did you marry him?" skipper asked quite curious.

"I and Tom were very young when we started liking each other… about 16 is when he decided to finally ask me out. He was young and shy then… quite foolish too. My father never did really like him, and it grew worse each time he came over. My third date is the date I'll never forget" Cassie said with a gleam in her eyes. "What happened on this third date?" skipper asked.

"Well that was the day Tom saved my father's life…" Cassie explained as she smiled at him. "You see skipper each girl has their own dreams, feelings, and hobbies… mine was discovered the day Tom saved my dad. He showed my father that he could be the best man for me. And I always loved him since" Cassie stated as she sighed contently. Then she looked at him.

"Skipper you have to think real hard on this one topic…" Cassie said slowly. Skipper nodded his head, and leaned in. "what does your girl want to be?" Cassie said as she then stood up, and stretched. Skipper got up after her, and looked to the ocean. Cassie left, and skipper stared at the ocean. 'What does Kowalski want?' skipper asked himself as he walked into the mall district. He looked over the rings as he thought the answer to that question.

'You know Skipper they say two hearts make one. One heart is fragile and lost; the other is waiting to burn. Overall the biggest thing that makes a person who he or she is… is love' skipper heard Kowalski's voice say in his head. He spotted a beautiful ring, and the owner looked at him as he stared at it.

"Oh I see you like the dual heart" the owner said. "The what?" skipper asked. "Oh yes the dual heart… you know the saying right? Two hearts make one. One heart is fragile and lost, and the other is waiting to burn. Overall the biggest secret that makes a person happy is love" the owner said with a smile and a nod. Skipper gasped at the exact saying Kowalski told him.

"You see this ring is quite special" he said as he picked up the ring in his flipper. "This left heart is colored blue right?" he asked. Skipper nodded his head. "The blue one is the fragile heart, now this red one on the left is the burning heart" he said. "the blue is the person who believes they have no hope in getting the one they love, and the red means they had love, but they never have shown it to the person that means the most" he said as he gazed at skipper.

Skipper thought about that saying for a bit. 'That's exactly how I felt about Kowalski… this is the perfect ring!' skipper thought. "I'll take it" skipper said. The owner smiled, and wrapped the ring in a paper roll, and put it into a box. "You're one lucky man" he said. "And why's that?" skipper asked him.

"That ring is said to be one of a kind, and will only be bought by the person who deserves it the most…" he said. "Thank you uh…" skipper tried to say, but he had no idea who this guy was. "Call me Dillon sir" he said as he bowed to him. "What's with the bow?" skipper asked. "Only the best for the future prince!" he said as he went into the tent.

Skipper walked out of the mall district with the new ring while gazing at it. Obviously that guy knew he was coming, but how? Skipper put the ring into his bag.

Inside the bag the ring started to glow, and the hearts changed color. The blue and red heart turned purple, and inside the middle was a black dragon breathing fire…

* * *

><p>V: longest chapter I have ever written for this so far! Happy day for me!<p> 


	12. Prom Night!

V: hey everyone finally back to writing this, and will be for the next three chapters! I have inspiration on what to write for the next 3 chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Prom Night!

**3rd person's pov**

Skipper was heading on his way to what was going to be the biggest ceremony ever, but also the most magical one of all! The Annual Spring Prom Festival (ASPF) was set up in the middle of iceberg, a little town near a cliff side. "Hey skipper!" Marlene called as she ran up to him. Skipper was surprised as he saw her in a lovely green dress. "Nice dress Marlene" Skipper said as they both headed into the ASPF.

They looked around for their friends while they passed the crowd. "Hey skippa!" private called as he came up to them. "Hey private having fun?" skipper asked in a dream-like state as he thought about Kowalski. "No…" private said simply as he looked down. "Why not private?" Marlene asked with concern. "I never got to go with the one I like…" private said as he suddenly went through the crowd disappearing.

"I'm concerned for private…" Marlene said as she stared off into the crowd where he went. "Maybe we should check on him later…" skipper said as he headed toward the buffet table. He picked up a glass of punch, and started drinking it while looking around the crowd. "Hey skipper what are you planning on?" skipper heard Cassie say. "Oh just something really special…" skipper replied. "Nice do you need the stage?" she asked with a wink.

"Yup I'll be in the quiet room, can you set the stage?" skipper asked. "sure sweetie! Anything for my favorite future son" she said as she went toward the stage. Skipper smiled, but then his expression showed shock. Cassie winked one last time before she disappeared. "I'll never know how she does that…" skipper said as he smirked.

(3 hours later it's dark, starry, and everyone… well almost everyone is dancing)

Private moves his way through the crowd to the punch table. He sighs as he drinks a cup of punch. Through the same crowd comes rico as he grabs a glass, and winks at private. Private doesn't quite understand, but keeps drinking anyways. The band on stage starts playing the waltz. Rico grins, but private figures he has a date to dance with. Rico then turns to him, and holds out his flipper.

Private stares at it confused. "Want ta dance?" Rico asked with a raised eyebrow. Inside Private felt all giddy. Private swiftly took the flipper with his own, and Rico led him out to the dance floor. Rico pulls private closer to his chest, and they begin to dance the waltz…

Meanwhile skipper was nervous as a dog at a thunderstorm. Cassie put a flipper on skipper's shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry skipper, I'll help you" Cassie said as she pulled him up. She then came up to the stage with him. The band moved out of the way, and everyone looked up at them, and bowed since the queen was up there.

"Everyone I would like to announce that my guest skipper here (points to skipper) has a very important message" Cassie said over the crowd. Skipper straighted his tie as he stood up straight, and came closer to the end of the stage. "Now please would my daughter come up" Cassie called. There was a rustle in the crowd, and then Kowalski pulled herself onto the stage in the most complicated dress ever. It was a long blue diamond covered dress that reached down to her feet.

Skipper couldn't help, but slightly drool at the way she looked in that dress. Cassie lightly punched his arm as Kowalski approached. "Yes?" Kowalski asked as she stood in front of him. Cassie winked again, and went down the stage. Skipper looked at Kowalski. 'here goes nothing' skipper thought. Skipper smiled, and said- "Kowalski we've known each other for quite a long time". "Yes" Kowalski said. "And I know after everything we've been through…. I don't want to spend another day alone…" he said as he suddenly bent down on his knee. Everyone in the crowd gasped.

Even Kowalski did as she knew what skipper was saying. Skipper pulled out the ring from the market, and presented it to her. "Would you marry me?" skipper asked as he looked at her. Kowalski felt tears weld up in her eyes, and hugs him while saying- "yes". Everyone in the crowd cheered at the happy couple.

Suddenly amber the nurse ran into the crowd, and stopped at the stage. "Amber?" skipper said confused. "you have to come the hospital now! The egg's hatching!" Amber said as she ran back.

V: cliffhanger! What do you think they're gonna name it? No Skyspirits you can't guess….


	13. The egg is hatched!

V: welcome to the next chapter… now this chapter starts out pretty sudden, but it gets better.

Chapter 13: the egg is hatched!

**3rd person's pov**

Everyone was gathered together; waiting to see the egg hatch. The egg still had that nasty white color, but it suddenly shook in front of everyone. Most of them gasped, but skipper and Kowalski held flippers waiting for it to be born. The egg did two more shakes, and then the top cracked. After a while nothing shook or cracked. Everyone got their hopes down; thinking the baby couldn't make it, but then a black flipper poked out of the side of the egg.

The egg shook and cracked violently as it crashed through every part of the egg. Then one last crash and the whole egg broke apart. They gasped again as they saw the little penguin. Its flippers were close to its chest, and it's violet colored eyelids were closed. Brady picked it up, and handed it to skipper.

Skipper stared at the little penguin in his flippers. Kowalski came up behind him, and looked at the penguin. "Don't keep us waiting; is it a girl or a boy!" Cassie asked impatiently. The others laughed at her excitement. Kowalski grinned, but decided to check.

"It's a girl" Kowalski said. Everyone cheered. "Well what are you guys gonna name her?" amber asked as she leaned against the hospital wall. Skipper had no clue what to name her, but Kowalski had an idea. "How about Vivian junior?" Kowalski asked. "Why the junior part?" Brady asked. Cassie grinned, and said- "let me guess it's after your best friend?". "Yeah I haven't seen her in years…" Kowalski answered. "I like it don't you VJ?" private said as he tickled her.

"VJ? I like that nickname!" Amber said. "Yeah so we're going with VJ then?" Kowalski asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Welcome to the family VJ" skipper said as he rocked the now sleeping penguin.

Suddenly a penguin came through the door. "Brady we have trouble!" the man nurse penguin said. "What is it?" Brady asked. "It's your father!" he said as he ran out of the room. "Dad?" Kowalski said. Brady quickly rushed out of the room, but stopped to say "you guys coming?" and left. They all looked at each other, and rushed out of the room.

V: whelp that's it for now! Thank you for reading, oh and what do you guys think happened to Tom?


	14. Taylor's lost

V: well not intentionally what I planned, but today I'll be showing you someplace different from Antarctica. Today you guys will be journeying to where Taylor the sugar glider resides. Please read on folks!

Chapter 14: Taylor's lost

**Taylor's pov- (p.s. Taylor swears…)**

Well I have been in this damn situation forever. I have been stuck in this airport for 2 hours waiting for the plane to New York to happen. I have always wanted to go to New York, but I have always chickened out. A long time ago my parents were going to take me to New York, but they died the day they were suppose to.

It has been quite a long time since I actually stepped foot into this hellhole. I heard that many people lose things, but now I have nothing left to lose. My parents are dead. My siblings are dead, and I have no friends. I had once had friends, but they weren't really my friends.

Well all except for one. Her name was Vivian. She was strange to have as a friend because she is actually a human girl. I met her at a train station one day, and we have been friends ever since. She though had left 1 year ago, and had traveled to the city. I guess she had better plans, but it was fun hanging out with her.

Anyway here we go…. My flight attendant has called me up to the desk. Well here I go leaving what we call um…. Cleveland. I sit down at my seat on the plane next to a lady in a blue dress, pink sunglasses, and a sunhat. I whistle lightly as the plane engine started up.

"Um hi" the lady next to me said. "Hello" I said back to her. "Um I don't usually talk to people, but you look like you need some help…" the lady said as she ate some peanuts. "Well things have all been wacked up for years" I said as I looked down. She put her paw *I presume* onto me. I turned to look at her. She slowly took off her hat, and her sunglasses, and looked at me with her crystal clear eyes.

"Maybe I could help… my name is snow" the lemur lady said to me. "I'm Taylor" I said. "Well Taylor you seem like a nice kid, so what's troubling you?" Snow asked me. "Well I finally had the courage to go to New York today, but this is three weeks before my parents died…" I answered. "oh my your parents are dead?" Snow asked sadly. "Yeah I have always wanted to go to New York though" I answered while I leaned back.

"Well I have to… I was born in Hawaii, and have always wanted to go to New York as well" Snow said. "Really you would trade life in Hawaii for life in New York?" I asked quite curiously. "Wouldn't you?" Snow asked. "My father was a rich snob, and my mother never cared about me; so I decided to move to New York.

"That sounds nice…" I said as I felt tears slowly make their way down. "why are you crying?" Snow asked. "It's just we both have family's that are so alike…" I said, and soon enough I was crying on her chest. Her paws were patting me lightly on the back, and she was whispering "it'll be okay now…".

V: *sniff sniff* a mother to son moment! Their so beautiful; anyway yeah I said mother to son because Snow is going to adopt him later… XD have fun now! :D


	15. Meeting True Love

V: thank you for tuning again… now please read on!

Chapter 15: Meeting True Love

**Taylor's pov**

Well we were still are traveling in the plane when suddenly we hear a crack sound. The megaphone then came on to alert our plane. "We are in a dangerous situation passengers! We are in a crashing zone known as Antarctica! Please assemble and grab a parachute quickly" the announcer said. "Uh-oh we got to go!" snow said to me as she grabbed my arm, and assembled with the other passengers.

We were the last in the line, and we waited as everyone grabbed a parachute and leaped. Now we came up, but they was only one parachute left. "What do we do?" I asked snow. She picked up the parachute, and put it on her back, and then she turned to me. She picked me up suddenly, and jumped out of the plane at the last second. I watched as we floated down, and I saw the plane crash into the Antarctica woods.

"Well that was a close call" snow said as she stood up with me still in her arms. I may sound really smart I bet, but I really am only one year old. "So let's see…" she said, but then suddenly something gray and black came into my view. "Someone out there?" I said as snow still held me. Then a lemur came out of the snow, and came up to snow's height. They were both staring at each other, and the guy lemur's eyes became wide.

"Why you're a lemur!" snow exclaimed surprised. "And you are!" the other one said surprised as well. "What's your name?" snow asked him. "I am the great king Julian!" he exclaimed while posing. "a king how amazing! My name's snow" she said to him. "why my dear snow you are one of the most beautiful women in the world" he said with a flirty wink.

Snow giggled, and I shifted in her grasp to get her attention. Julian as he calls himself looked down to see me, and he instantly got a frown on his face. I believe he thinks snow's my mother. "Oh my I forgot this is Taylor I met him on a plane; Taylor say hi to the lemur king" snow said to me. I waved at Julian, and he smiled. "He's so cute!" the lemur king said. "Yeah cute, but not mine…" she said like she was disappointed.

I knew one thing that day… what True Love looks like…

V: yeah it's going to be Taylor's story for now till chapter 17…. So now you get to know him and his new family.


	16. Taylor meets VJ

V: sorry for the long update… anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! XD

Chapter 16: Taylor Meets VJ

**Taylor's pov**

There is a lot of things I have witnessed in my life… believe it or not, but I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life. There was this little penguin girl by the hospital with what looked to be her dad. He had a flat-head, and he was short. She didn't look anything like him… I just figured because he was holding her in his flippers.

Oh right I forgot well Snow and Julian were going out on town so he could introduce her to everything around here. I decided to go off and explore for my own. She was a bit concerned for me going off on my own, but I'm tough so I can handle it. But seriously who is this beautiful penguin?

She looks sort of tall for her age. Before I knew it though she was right in front of me. "Hi!" she said in a really high baby voice. "Hey" I said with a smile. "Wat u'r name?" she asked in little words. "It's Taylor" I said holding out my paw for her. She took it, and started dragging me to where her dad was. "Who's this?" her dad asked. "Taylor!" she said. I think I blushed at the way she said my name. "Well then Mr. Taylor I see you've met my daughter" he said to me. I gulped since we haven't even started dating, and I already know her dad.

"Well you look alright kid I hope you become friends will VJ here…" her dad said. I smiled what a pretty name I bet that stands for Vivian junior… I use to have a friend named Vivian anyway. "Oh and my name's skipper" her father said. "Nice to meet you" I said nervously. I don't know what came over but at that moment I could picture VJ standing at the altar with skipper by her side, and the violinists were playing here comes the bride…

Man that's a good dream…

V: yeah I kind of skipped VJ's first words because she learned them last chapter when it was Taylor's part. Anyway what do you guys think will happen in the last chapter of Taylor's POV?


	17. Taylor's new family!

V: wow haven't been on here lately huh? XD anyway next chapter is finally up!

Chapter 17: Taylor's new family!

**Taylor's pov**

I watched as Skipper played tag with his beautiful daughter VJ. He sure is lucky to have anyone left in his family. My entire family is either dead or wants nothing to do with me… my mom's mom said it was my fault my parents died. I can't help, but believe her anymore. I slowly looked down, and started to trudge away. I kept trudging till I bumped into something. I looked up, and saw a lady penguin with a crown on. "Excuse me…" she said sadly as she tried to bypass me.

I wonder what's wrong with her. "Is something wrong?" I couldn't help, but ask even if it wasn't my business. She sniffled and sent a smile my way. "You're a cute little glider aren't you?" she said as she bended down to my height. "Listen miss I may not know you, but I can tell something's wrong" I said while looking to her. "Alright if you want to know… my husband is in the hospital…" she said and looked to me as if I was going to say to stop. " I can't really understand your pain, but I can try… I watched as my own two parents died…" I said while looking down. "Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that…" she said with surprise.

"It's alright I can live with it…" I said. "Maybe it's time you had an adult listen to you" she said with a raised eyebrow. I sat down in the snow, and she sat down with me. "How about you tell me your name first?" she asked. "My name's Taylor" I said. "Nice name… I am Cassie" she said. "Now tell me about yourself" she said. "Well I was born in a place called Hollywood, and my parents were very… um neglecting…" I said. "My grandparents believed I was a mistake, and wanted nothing to do with me…" I said while tears started brimming up.

She just stared at me concerned. "When my mom and dad died they said I was the reason they did…" I said, and then I started crying as I couldn't hold it in any longer. She wrapped her flippers around me, and let me cry on her shoulder. "Shh dear you are not the reason of your parents death…" she said to comfort me. "You are like the nicest person I've ever met…" I said as she picked me up. "Well let's see if I can find you someone who will take care of you" she said.

I stared at her confused. "Sorry but I already have three kids and a grandchild so I'm pretty much done…" she said with a laugh. I smiled at her humor, and held tightly onto her feathers as she took me to an adoption home. She said goodbye, and hugged me; before she left. I smiled, and waved goodbye to her.

~ (Julian and Snow on their date…) **3rd person's pov**

Julian looked at Snow with something new in his eyes. He couldn't tell why, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this one lemur. He laughed to himself. He was a king and this was one snow white lemur… she was also a commoner, and there was probably more like her, but something about her just made him pay attention to whatever she was saying.

He already learned her favorite color is White; of course… and she loves big families and kids. She loves royal men, and she is quite the penny-pitcher. She is caring, considerate, and hopes to marry a guy with good taste in music, culture, and dancing. He was all of those things in his opinion!

She loves coffee in the morning. Her favorite author is Stephen king, and she loves movies. Her favorite movie is Abduction, and her favorite TV show is Baby Daddy; the new series. She loves loud sounds and playing areas. She loves men with strong bravery… err have to work on that one…

Man he has it bad… he basically already knows this girl too well! "Are you listening?" she asked. "Yes you love purple flowers and chocolate…" he said while barely thinking. She smiled. "I never met any guy who has paid so much attention to me before" she said. Julian stood up, and took Snow's paw. Snow stood up, and looked at him. "I know this is kind of sudden, but I can't think of anyone I know better than you, and well Snow I may not have the ring, or the plans, or the bravery yet, but would you marry me?" Julian asked with soft eyes.

Snow looked at him quite shocked. "You really want to marry a commoner?" she asked. "If it is you than yes…" Julian said. "I don't know what to say this is just so sudden…" Snow said. "How about if you say yes then I will grant you your biggest wish" Julian said. "Depends on the wish your majesty" Snow said with a gleam in her eyes. "No wish is too big for you and me" Julian said while winking. Snow bowed, and said- "your wish is my command". "So then yes?" Julian asked excited. "Yes your majesty" Snow said with a smile.

"Please call me Julian… and now my dear what is your wish?" Julian asked. "I want a kid" Snow said. "Then you shall have one… would you like a boy or girl?" Julian asked. "a boy just like that sugar glider I met earlier…" she said. "Then it shall be granted my queen…" he said as he kissed Snow's paw.

And so Julian picked up his crown, and started out of the garden, and winked to Snow. Snow waved him off.

~ (The Adoption Center)

Julian entered the one place he knew to get a kid besides pregnancy. "Do you have any boys here?" Julian asked the counter lady. "Yes just got one this morning" she said as she turned around. Then she placed none other than Taylor on the counter. Taylor looked up at Julian, and his mouth dropped open just like Julian. Then Julian gained a smile. "I'll take this one…" Julian said with the same smile.

V: wow end of chapter 17… took me a long time to write this…. anyway read and review! Thank you!


	18. Three Places One time

V: I'm back again! XD anyway let us continue on!

Chapter 18: Three Places; one time

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper and VJ were still running around outside the hospital. Skipper was the tagger. Then the hospital doors opened up revealing Kowalski and Cassie. Skipper picked VJ up when they come outside; much to VJ's dislike as she tried to struggle out of the hold. "So is he okay?" Skipper asked. Kowalski looked down, and Cassie nervously began to speak. "Well Brady says that there's only a 14% chance he'll actually make it through this amnesia state with his full memory…" Cassie explained.

"I'm sorry about this Cassie…" Skipper said while looking down like Kowalski. "It's okay dear Tom's stronger then he looks…" Cassie said with a smile. "It would seem so…" Skipper said while thinking back to his and Tom's fight. "He'll be fine you two just go home" Cassie said while patting little VJ's head. "And just so we're clear she better grow up great Skipper or else" Cassie said with a wink.

"Yes Mrs. Cassie" Skipper said with a smile of his own. "Call me mom; we're related now" Cassie said while going back into the hospital. Skipper smiled, and wrapped his spare flipper around Kowalski, while still holding VJ in his grasp. VJ giggled happily, and stared at the scenery around them.

~ (Skipper and Kowalski's rented house)

Kowalski set VJ down in her crib, and went to sit on the couch with Skipper. She didn't know to much about raising a kid, and well she'd need help from her mom; that much was sure. VJ stared out at her mom and dad sitting on the couch. She felt bored, and wanted to do something. She whined for a toy as that was only thing babies could really do.

Kowalski got up, and went over to VJ. "What is it VJ?" Kowalski asked. VJ smiled up at her, and pointed to the toy pile. "Oh a toy okay…" Kowalski said while bending down to the pile. "Hmm which one do you want?" Kowalski asked. VJ pointed to the book labeled ABC's. "Well a book's not a toy VJ it's learning utility" Kowalski explained. VJ again pointed the book with a smile. Kowalski shrugged, and picked up the book while handing it to VJ.

Kowalski went back to the couch, and Skipper wrapped his flipper around her. They were watching romantic movie night since horror movie night was out of the question. VJ sat down in her crib, and started reading the book. Well as best as she could anyway…

~ (Julian and Snow's rented apartment)

"Well are you going to invite your friends to our wedding?" Snow asked Julian as he was packing things. "Yeah I just haven't made the invitations yet… heck I don't even have a ring yet" Julian said while he packed a lamp and a video camera. "Why are you packing up again?" Snow asked. "We're going back home to New York in three days so I figured I'd get ready now" Julian answered. "Wow Julian you actually sound like you have a smart plan" Snow said while smiling.

"Actually I do…." Julian answered while now packing some notebooks and pens. "That's great!" Snow exclaimed happily. "Yeah" Julian said. "What do we do now?" Snow asked. "Well I'm done packing for now. How about a movie or dinner?" Julian said. "Sounds fun…" Snow said.

~ (Rico and Private's residence)

"Rico why do we even live in the same house anyway?" Private asked. "Cut cost" Rico said. "Okay, but what about the others couldn't we have moved in with them?" Private asked again. "Nope" Rico answered while secretly putting breath spray in his mouth. "Why not?" Private asked. "They have kids; we don't" Rico answered while sitting down next to Private.

"Yeah I guess not…" Private said while frowning. "Eh kids make things harder" Rico said with a shrug. "I guess I'm to young anyway" Private said; referring to Skipper's talk about him. "Nu-uh!" Rico said defensivly. "What do you mean?" Private asked. "You awesome!" Rico said with a smile. "Well thanks Rico, but I am too young" Private said. "No you perfect" Rico said with a sly grin.

Rico started scooting closer to Private. "Uh Rico what are you doing?" Private asked. Rico smiled, and leaned down to the little Private. He pressed both their beaks together in a soft kiss. Private moved forward as the kiss grew deeper, and he knocked Rico down; while landing on top of him.

"Looks like I'm winning" Private said with a smirk as Rico tried to flip them both again…

V: what do you guys think? I'm thinking about telling all three of their stories at the same time now…. Surprise Rico and Private's first kiss! XD


	19. Cute,Funny, and 'Fun'

V: hey everyone! Just to let you know I'm on inspiration period, and so this story is going to updated more often again! XD

Chapter 19: Cute, Funny, and 'Fun'

**3****rd**** person's pov**

~ (Julian and Snow's apartment)

"Well that was a fun movie" Snow said as Julian and she entered their apartment again. "Yeah oh and I am to be having a surprise for you" Julian said with a smile, and went into another room. Snow wondered what the surprise is. Julian came back into the living room with a blue blanket. Snow gasped, and said- "is that what I think it is?" Snow asked with a wide smile. "Maybe…" Julian said with a grin. "Hey can you take this blanket off my head?" Taylor's voice said from under the blanket.

"Okay it is…" Julian said. Snow smiled and said- "Taylor is that you?". "Hey Snow" Taylor said as he pulled the blanket off his head. "Oh my god it is you Taylor!" she said as she hugged him. "Yeah apparently he was being the orphan so I adopted him for you" Julian said with a smile. "Oh Julian you don't know how happy this makes me!" Snow said happily. "Happy enough for a wedding?" Julian said with a smile. "Of course… wait why?" Snow asked. "Cause today I been picking up some stuff, and…" Julian said as he pulled out an engagement ring. "You got a ring!" Snow shouted while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Cool I get to go to my first wedding" Taylor said with a smile.

~ (Skipper and Kowalski's rented house)

VJ stared up at her parents as they continued to argue. Kowalski was yelling a lot, and Skipper was showing a very angry face. "Momma and dada are feisty!" VJ said as she laughed. Kowalski and Skipper looked over to her surprised. "Where did she learn that from?" Skipper asked. "I don't know" Kowalski answered. VJ smiled, and then yelled. "What's the matter VJ?" Kowalski asked. "Hungry!" she yelled. Skipper smiled, and picked up his only daughter. He carried her into their kitchen, and set her in the high chair.

Kowalski started warming a bottle as Skipper patted her head. VJ giggled. "Looks like she's growing up like you Kowalski" Skipper said with a laugh. "as if you're her role model" Kowalski said. "How do you know that?" Skipper asked. Then all of a sudden VJ slapped Skipper hard, and he fell down. Kowalski smirked, and said- "call it a hunch…"

~ (Private and Rico's residence)

"Hey Rico what should we do today?" Private asked as he put a towel around himself. "Me know something really fun…" Rico said with a smirk. Private looked up to him, and said- "okay so what are we doing?". "Hold on…" Rico said as he went into their bathroom. Private heard the water turn on, and he blushed. "Oh my…" he emitted. Rico came back out to the blushing Private with a smile. Private blushed deeper as Rico led them both into the bathroom; for some 'FUN' activities… XD

V: well how did it go? Hopefully pretty good… XD

VJ: why wouldn't it be?

V: VJ get out of the author notes! Only authors allowed!

Skipper: who says?

V: I do now get out!


	20. Plans for a Wedding

V: welcome. Read and review!

Chapter 20: Plans for a wedding

~ (Julian and Snow's apartment)

"So you sure you've got everything planned out?" Snow asked as she sipped some tea. "No I was actually hoping my flat-headed penguin friend would let us get married at his wedding as well…" Julian answered. "Your friend is getting married?" Snow asked. "Yeah he's marrying the princess of this place" Julian answered. "Oh wait he's marrying my best friend Kowalski?" Snow asked. "You know the smarty-penguin?" Julian asked surprised.

"oh yeah we go way back in high school; like I said we were best friends, and I knew this other penguin named Rico, and I use to date him" Snow said. "You knew the throw upe penguin too?" Julian said. "Hey that was my other friend's nickname for him too…" Snow said with a laugh, but then stopped, and added- "wait you know Rico too?". "Yeah I think he the best man" Julian said. "Okay well let's ask them, and see" Snow said.

~ (Skipper and Kowalski's rented house)

"Wait so what you're saying is you want to get married to her (points at snow) on the same day I marry Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Kowalski and Snow meanwhile were catching up on the years as Julian asked Skipper about the wedding plans. "Please I need a way to marry her soon, and I can't last much longer…" Julian said. "Well fine, but under no circumstances do you go near my wife!" Skipper said angrily. "Okay it's a deal mr. Skipper!" Julian said while shaking flippers with him.

Kowalski and Snow came over to the two. "So are we doubling wedding?" Snow asked. "Sadly it's true" Skipper said. Snow smiled widely, and said- "thank you! Thank you!" while hugging Skipper tight. "No hugs!" Skipper shouted. Snow let him go, and Julian and her left the house. "Well this is going to be a fun wedding!" Kowalski said with a smile. VJ came out from her room, and said- "momma, dada someone removed my toys!". "Of course sweetie we're going back to New York in two days" Kowalski answered.

"What's New York?" VJ asked confused. "It's where we live; this is a vacation place" Skipper said. "I want to go home!" VJ said. "You will as soon as 2 more days go by" Skipper answered. "No I want to go home now!" VJ screamed. "Honey we can't leave yet" Kowalski said softly. "No go home now!" VJ continued to yell.

~ (Private and Rico's residence)

Rico was watching TV while sitting on the couch with a beer. "You know you should really stop drinking those things" Private said as he was packing their stuff. "Ehh… whateva" Rico said while continuing to drink. "One of these days you're going to regret ignoring my advice" Private sighed as he went into another room. "I perfectly… fine" Rico said in cracked sentences do to the alcohol.

V: well what do you think of a double wedding? Or will it be a double wedding? XD

VJ: hey what're you saying?

V: VJ out of my notes!

Zane: cool note things! XD

V: Zane you're not even invented yet; what are you doing here?

Zane: daddy said to mess with you :P

V: oy… of course…. Please review!


	21. The Wedding!

V: hey everyone sorry for the wait! I got stir crazy for another fandom so now I'm back! Yay!

Chapter 21: The Wedding!

**Kowalski's pov**

I never thought I'd be as happy as I am today. Right now I am preparing for my wedding day. Yeah I said wedding day! I still can't believe this whole time I had been in love with Skipper, and he has been in love with me at the same time! It's hard for any girl to believe, but also exciting and amusing.

Today was the day my life would be complete… sure I never went to prom or had a date or anything like that, but a wedding would be nice too… it's been so long since I even had any love connection to anyone before now. "You almost ready Karen?" I heard my mom's voice say. "Yeah mom I've been ready for 12 years now…" I answered. "Good keep a good smile and I promise to not cry during it" my mom said. "Mom!" I said with a grin. She smiled, and said- "it's not every day you're daughter gets married Karen…" my mom said. "I know, and by the way call me Kowalski" I said.

"Does Skipper know you're real name dear?" my mom asked as we walked down our hallway to the wedding room. "No and I don't want to tell him… he'd make fun of it" I answered. "Sweetie after everything you two have been through do you really think that he'd walk out on you now?" my mom asked. I looked down, and said- "no I guess you're right…". "You should have more trust for someone you love dear" my mom told me with her famous reassuring smile.

I remember how she used that smile on anyone, and they instantly felt better. I feel better too. "Thanks mom you're the best!" I said with a big smile as I stood outside of the door, and heard the here comes the bride song. I felt like jumping for joy, but remained still. "If only your father could have been here…" my mom says. "Don't worry mom he'll be fine, and I'll let him in on the details when he's better" I said as I patted her on the shoulder. "Momma are we going yet?" I heard VJ's voice say.

"Yes sweetie; ready to be a flower girl?" I asked her. "Yes I am momma!" she said with a smile, and started tugging me toward the door. It opened, and VJ went inside, and started throwing the flower petals around. The entire crowd of guests stood up. And I say that because both mine and Skippers, and Julian and Snow's guests are here. I smiled as I walked down the aisle, and saw Skipper standing up on the altar with a big grin and a corsage on.

I walked up each step carefully, and stood across from Skipper. We both took a step forward, and Private; who was our preacher began the speech. "Okay we are gathered here today for well really two weddings… but anyway right now we are here to join together these two penguins in holy mantumone…" Private spook. *I don't really know the speech so I'll get to the last parts*. "Now Skipper I kind of have to use you're…" Private tried to say, but Skipper cut him off. "Go ahead I don't mind" he said. Private nodded, and said- "now Zachary 'Skipper' Black do you take Karen 'Nina' Kowalski as your lovely wedded wife?" Private asked while using both our full names. "I do" Skipper answered.

"And do you Karen Kowalski take Zachary Black as your wedded husband?" Private asked. "I do" I answered. "Then you may kiss the bride!" Private said with a grin. Skipper lifted my veil, and we both shared a rather amazing kiss. "And now it's time for the second wedding" private announced. Julian took the stage as me and Skipper got down, and sat at our special seats in the front. Before we even knew it the second wedding was over quickly with the new happy couple.

Snow and Julian walked up to us, and then her eyes landed on Rico, and she shouted "Oh my god is that you Rico!". Rico looked up, and said- "Snow!". They both hugged, and I could feel negative energy from both Julian and Private. "It's been so long Rico what have you been up to?" Snow asked excited. "Eh here and th'ere" Rico answered with a shrug.

I heard Skipper cough, and then he said- "you two know each other?". Snow turned to him, and said- "yeah every since high school!". Rico nodded. "So Rico you find your lady yet?" Snow asked with a smile. For some reason I felt the negative energy from Private grow. Rico also seemed nervous from the question. "Uh… no" he answered. "Oh well I'm sure she'll come sometime" Snow said as she patted Rico's shoulder. "Um Snow…" I heard Julian call from behind us, and she looked at him.

"Relax Julian I'm not going to do anything with him… besides been down that road already" Snow said with a laugh. "You dated Rico before?" I heard Private's semi-broken voice say. "Yeah it was like when I was 16 and he was 17" she answered. "Rico's only a year older than you?" Skipper asked. She simply nodded her head in answer.

~ (at the after party)

Snow and Julian were sitting at the longest table, and Snow was sitting next to Rico as she insisted. I can't help, but feel like Private and Rico aren't telling us something. Wait a minute…

Rico was nervous when Snow asked if he had a girlfriend… Private seemed to be jealous. Private asked if they dated each other, and he had a broken tone to his voice earlier….

That could only mean one thing. Rico and Private are together. Good for them really! I always thought those two would end up together anyway. Their so cute! I walked over to their table, and sat down by Private, and Skipper followed me. I whispered to Skipper about what I find out, and he looked shocked as he looked at Private. Private was staring at his plate instead of talking like Rico was.

I nodded to him, and he smiled and nodded back. Looks like Skipper agrees with me. I leaned over to Private, and said- "hey Private is something wrong?". He looked at me, and whispered back- "I feel like I'm doing something wrong…". I looked over to Rico, and he seemed to stop, and stare at me leaning down to Private. I looked over to Skipper, and he was helping the plan by pretending to be talking to someone, and not noticing me.

"Well what's the problem" I whispered again. He turned around on his chair, and whispered- "let's say there's this guy that you like except you're a guy too, but you haven't been straight for the longest time, and you really want to tell someone, but you're afraid they won't accept?". "What should I- I mean you do about it?" Private asked. "Well what I would do is think who can you trust? If they really are your friend they won't judge you for such an action" I answered.

I looked back over to Rico again, and saw he was getting jealous while seeing me with his Private. "So who's your guy?" I asked. He looked up to me surprised. "You don't mind do you?" Private asked. "No Private I had a best friend who was a lesbian; I don't care who you love, but I want to know who it is" I said with a smile. "Thank you Kowalski" he said while hugging me suddenly. I looked over to Rico once again, and he was even angrier once he saw me hugging Private.

I winked at Rico, and he seemed confused. "Hey Kowalski what are you doing?" I heard Marlene ask from behind me. I and Private stopped hugging, and I turned to her. "Oh nothing Marlene" I answered. "It seemed to me that you were hugging Private…" Marlene said. I knew I had eyes staring at me all over the room except for Skipper, but I knew he already knew. "Why did it seem like anything more than a hug to you Marlene?" I replied causally.

This was the dangerous part of the mission as anything could happen at this point. "I don't know it just seems weird to me…" Marlene answers. "You know Private I always wondered why no girl has every hit on you" I said to him with a wink. He seemed to get my plan as he piped up. "I don't know that ether…" Private said while giving me a smile. Looks like he agrees with the plan. "Oh well I'm sorry then…" Marlene said while leaving us alone.

"Hey Private maybe I can set you up with one of the girls in my neighborhood" I said. I knew I stuck Rico's nerves for the last time as I was knocked out of my seat by him and on the ground with him pinning me and growling. I knew everyone was watching now, and I just smirked up at him. He was confused again, but remembered the guests; as he looked at all of them staring at him while he had me pinned down. Private pulled him off of me, and I got up and dusted myself off.

"Jeez Rico what's your problem?" I asked him even if I already knew what it was. Private held him back as he growled at me again, and I said- "is there anything you have to say Rico?". I knew he wasn't thinking about the other guests when he suddenly said- "Stay away from Pr'ivate he mine!". I heard Snow suddenly cough on her drink at the announcement. "I agree 100% Rico; Private's all yours!" I said with a knowing smile.

Then it occurred to Rico that he announced to everyone he was going out with the small British penguin. "Way to go Private and Rico!" Skipper said while holding a glass of wine up. "Cheers to the new couple!" Julian said while joining him in a toast. And then the other guests cheered as well as Snow even if she was surprised…

Overall I think this was the best day for everyone! Well almost everyone….

V: thank you for reading again! Now some questions to spare the time. Will Private and Rico make a living together now that everyone knows their gay? Will Skipper, Kowalski, and VJ really get a happily ever after? Will one of the girls get pregnant again? Will everyone be happy about Private and Rico being together? I'm gonna answer the last question… No!


	22. The Dark Night

V: Hey everyone I'm back again! Anyway let's get on… oh and something very special is gonna happen in this chapter so keep a watch for it! XD

Chapter 22: The Dark Night

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Well we're going home today VJ" Kowalski said while smiling to her daughter. "Yay I get to meet new people!" VJ shouted. "I'm going to be glad when we get home…" Skipper said while shoving a duffel bag into the rented cart. "Why don't you like Antarctica?" Kowalski asked. "Not really…" Skipper answered as he put the last of the luggage onto the cart. "Now let's get going; the sooner we're back in New York the better…" Skipper said as he huffed, and climbed onto the cart.

"Come on VJ" Kowalski said as she picked up their daughter, and got into the cart with Skipper. "Now we have to pick Julian, Snow, Taylor, Rico, Private, and Marlene before we leave" Skipper said as they pulled onto the snow covered road. "Okay we'll be at Julian's and Snow's in the next turn, Rico and Private's in about 5 minutes from there, and Marlene we'll meet outside the airport gates" Kowalski said. "Yay! We're going to New York!" VJ exclaimed happily.

"Yes sweetie… wait stop the cart!" Kowalski shouted. "What?!" Skipper said as he suddenly stopped the cart. Cassie, and injured Tom, and Dillon came up to the cart by the sidewalk. "Oh you guys are leaving already?" Cassie asked. "Yeah mom we promised Mort and Maurice we'd have Julian back by today at 2:00 pm" Kowalski answered. "Oh okay… well have fun!" she said while smiling.

"Have a safe trip" Dillon said with a smile as well, and then he came over to Skipper's side of the cart. "Hey could you do me a favor?" he said to Skipper. "What would that be?" Skipper asked. "There's this girl up the road; she's about 15. Could you and your team take her to New York with you? I'll pay for her ticket, but could you?" Dillon asked. "Sure…" Skipper answered simply.

"Okay here's the money, oh and whatever you do don't let that ring fall into the wrong hands… things could tend to get bad…" Dillon said mysteriously, and then he walked back over to Cassie and Tom. "Goodbye mom and dad, and Dillon!" Kowalski called to them as their cart started up again.

"I think my mom and dad like you a lot" Kowalski said with a smile as she looked ahead. "Yeah… they sure do…" Skipper said because he didn't want her to know what happened between him and Tom. Though he wondered why Tom hated him so much.

~ (After they had gathered all the team and friends)

"Okay everyone load the luggage on the plane converter belt, and then load up on the private plane!" Skipper ordered them. Everyone loaded their luggage, and boarded the plane on time. VJ of course was strapped in with Kowalski and Skipper. She was quite curious as she looked around. Taylor was strapped in between Julian and Snow. Snow kept asking him if he felt okay or she was taking his temperature. He did not like it too much…

VJ saw a strange shadow outside the window. It seemed dark black, and it had red looking eyes. She stared out curiously, and then the figure came closer. "Hi" she said to the figure. "Who are you talking to VJ; there's no one there" her father's voice said. VJ turned to him, and he was staring at her. She turned back to the window, but the figure was gone. She was confused. Was she just talking to a shadow?

Then suddenly a loud roar boomed across the sky, and then lightning lit the sky. "Wow intense lighting!" Snow exclaimed as she saw how it lit the sky. VJ turned back to the window, and the red eyes were staring at her again, and she screamed. Kowalski and Skipper turned to ask her what was wrong, but they saw the red eyes. "W-what the heck is that!" Kowalski screamed as well. The others turned to look at them. Skipper quickly unstrapped VJ, and then himself and he picked her up, and ran over to the other side of the plane with Kowalski. Rico and Private also unstrapped themselves while going over to the other side.

~ (outside of the plane)

There was giant black dragon with red eyes. It rammed into the side of the private plan, and roared out into the skies. It clawed at the wings, and hit the tail gates with his tail. Then he bit into the side of the plane, and started tearing it apart. Now all the guests in the plane could be heard screaming outside. The dragon stuck his head into the plane, and looked over all the guests. They were all huddled onto the ground. the dragon sniffed them, and he came upon Kowalski, and smelled the ring.

Kowalski backed up, and the dragon got angry. It went down into the plane, and grabbed kowalski by her flipper, and lifted her into the air.

Then it let go of the plane, and knocked it with his tail as it fell down to the ground below. Then he flew off with Kowalski screaming for help.

~ (On the ground with the crashed plane)

Skipper pulled himself out of the rubble, and then he pulled VJ out. Julian and Snow came out next, and they pulled Taylor out with them. Private pulled himself out, but then no rubble came. "Rico?" Private said as he looked over all the rubble. He received no answer what so ever. "Is everyone okay?" Skipper asked. VJ looked up to her dad with sad eyes. "Dada that dragon took momma!" VJ exclaimed.

"What?!" Skipper said as he looked up to the lightning covered skies. "We have no plane… three of us are missing, we have two little kids, a 15 year old who's lost her mind, and we're stranded on an island… what are we going to do?" Snow said….

V: What do you think of latest chapter? What will they do? How will they get off the island? How will they rescue Kowalski? Where are the other two? Who is the 15 year old who lost her mind? Who is that dragon? Why is he after the ring?


	23. Island Life

V: Yay next chapter is here! :D

Chapter 23: Island Life

~ (Starts off with the big group- Skipper's group)

"Dada what do we do now?" VJ asked her father. "I don't know VJ; I never put out island training" Skipper answers. "Why don't we look for shelter, and then look for our missing friends?" Snow suggested. "Good idea Snow" Skipper says as he picks up VJ, and all of them start off into the deep surrounding trees.

~ (With Marlene- One of the missing people)

"Ugh what happened?" Marlene said to herself as she slowly sat up. She looked around, and saw that she was in an Indiana style camp ground. "Hello?" she said. A couple of Indiana's came around from the corner, and came a little closer to her. "Welcome to our camp miss" the lead Indiana said. "Oh thanks, but I have to find my friends…" Marlene says. "Did they land where the bird crashed?" he asked.

"Bird? Oh wait you mean the plane… yes" Marlene says. "We will take you to them miss" he said as he instructed the other Indiana's to carry her. She was lifted up, and she said- "Oh you don't have to carry me". "Nonsense women must be treated with royalty" the leader said.

~ (Rico's landing spot)

Rico opened his eyes, and looked around. He was on a raft in the middle of an ocean. He pulled himself onto the raft. Then there was a splash of water, and he looked over. A giant shark that was painted yellow and brown rose up. "Good day penguin" the shark female said. "Hello" Rico said to her. "You might want to get to land… I'll lead the way" the shark lady said as she hoisted him onto her back.

"Thank you…" Rico said. "Can you talk in bigger words at all?" the shark lady asked. "No" Rico answered. "Oh I can help with that… here I use this necklace to talk, but you can have it" she said as she took a purple necklace off herself, and put it around Rico's neck. She nodded with her head for him to try it. "Are you sure this could work?" Rico asked. She smiled. Rico gasped as he said- "I can finally talk!".

~ (VJ wondered off in the woods)

"Dada where are you?" VJ said as she walked through the tall plants. She heard the sound of fire burning, and went through a bush to see a hippie lemur sitting by a campfire. The hippie turned to see her, and said- "Welcome little penguin". She walked over to him, and sat down. "What brings you to this part of the island?" the lemur asked. "I'm looking for my dada… I wandered off without him" VJ answers.

"Don't worry little girl… You will be safe soon, and you'll find your father through peace" he says. "Peace?" VJ questioned. "Peace is the most powerful thing besides love… the world would be gone without peace or love" the hippie said. "Oh…" VJ pondered, and then an idea struck her. "Tell me more about this peace thing… maybe I can help spread it!" she said with a smile…

V: Oh dear well that's how VJ became a hippie people… yeah strange right? Next chapter is when Skipper learns of his hippie daughter, and you'll find out how she got the peace necklace she treasures!


	24. A hippie, talking, and a dragon

Vivian: Sorry I haven't updated this for so long…. My stupid computer's V button is kind of broken… So yeah with VJ and Violet it was hard to write…

Violet: Now her capitalizing button is sticky… XD

Vivian: Yeah I have to press it hard…

Chapter 24: A hippie, talking, and a dragon

**3****rd**** person's pov**

~ (With Skipper)

"VJ! Where are you!?" Skipper yelled through the jungle. The others had stayed back at the camp while he went searching. VJ meanwhile had heard her daddy's voice, and burst up. She ran through the bush, and both her and Skipper collided into each other. "Thank goodness VJ! Your mother would have killed me there…" Skipper said as he picked up his little girl. "Daddy you missed it I met this weird man in the woods!" VJ said. "Weird man in the woods?" Skipper repeated.

"Yeah he told me about this cool thing called Peace, and he gave me this necklace!" she said holding out a necklace with a peace symbol printed on it. "A-A Hippie!" Skipper said suddenly setting his daughter down, and growling to himself. "Yeah that's what he called it too…" she said while tying the necklace around her neck. "Take that off this minute! No daughter of mine is going to be a hippie!" Skipper yelled.

"Why what's wrong with hippies?" she asked. "Their all wrapped up in their peace movement, and they don't get jobs, and take drugs! Plus they hate us of the military service!" Skipper argued. "Well maybe I want to be one. Momma says that I can be anything I want!" VJ contorted back.

"We'll see what she says when we get her back!" Skipper said, and then he turned. VJ stood up, and followed him, and said- "Yeah we'll see!".

~ (Private at the beach)

Private stared out over the ocean. He held no expression. Then suddenly a shark fin rose above the water. The shark came up the beach. Then Rico popped his head out from behind the fin, and said- "The ride's over?". Private's expression changed to surprised and happy. "Rico!" he shouted, and hugged the male quickly.

"Private" he said and hugged back. The shark smiled, and went back into the water. "Rico I'm so glad you're back!" Private said while looking into his eyes. "It's good to be back…" Rico said. "Wait Rico did you just say an entire sentence?" Private said shocked. "Yeah the shark gave me a necklace that lets me talk normal" Rico replied. "That's great!" Private said.

~ (Kowalski in the dragon's lair)

"Where am I?" Kowalski said more to herself. "You're in my cave…" a dark voice said. "Who are you?!" she shouted to the black dragon with red eyes that stood above her. "Hi my name is Drake!" he answered with a kid smile. "Well you don't seem like the dragon that took me here…" Kowalski said. "Oh I didn't that was my father Glen… he wants that ring on your flipper" Drake said.

"Well tell him he can't have it! My husband gave it to me when he proposed!" Kowalski shouted up to him. "Yeah I tried to tell him you wouldn't give it… by the way we found out some news you might want to know…" Drake said.

"What would that be?" Kowalski asked. "You're pregnant again…" Drake answered with another kid smile…

Vivian: hehehe Kowalski's pregnant again, Rico can talk, VJ's a hippie…. Why has the world gone crazy!

Kowalski: I'm pregnant again?!

Skipper: Apparently… *whispers to himself* Yes!

VJ: oh this is Jacob right?

Vivian: Not saying anything… ;)


End file.
